


Teenage Wasteland

by Whovalanche



Category: Led Zeppelin, The Beatles, The Monkees, The Monkees (TV), The Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lots of swearing!, Other, Secret Crush, Teacher-Student Relationship, movies and people mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovalanche/pseuds/Whovalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To me school was always like that part from Baba O' Riley...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O N E

_Today we start at our new school. Anna and I are a bit nervous we are after all the new kids here. We moved from Greece to England cause our parents having gotten new jobs in the city. We'll miss Greece. We're not related Anna and I but we are sisters. It was pure luck we were both transferred here. England is such a lovely place but Greece will always be our home._

 

_I'm Jess in case you were wondering. I'm an artist, no not like those wanna be hipster hey I like art cause it's mainstream type artist no I'm the real deal. I've been drawing since I was six. A school never taught me how I just picked it up like some prodigy child._

 

_I'm not egotistical about it either and give my time to teach many to draw though I'm underappreciated. I want to broaden my horizons in either books or art hence why I'm taking the art studies at this new school. Everyone knows Europe is big for it's art and architecture._

 

_Anna is a writer. She loves all types of literature from Shakespeare to Lord Of The Rings that's why she'll be taking up all for classes for the subject as will I. She's also a astronomy lover space has always intrigued her._

 

_Writing a hobby of hers though I think she should persue it, but  she is adamant on being a teacher instead. She wants to be like our old teacher back in Greece Mr. Matteo, I have no doubt she'll be great at whatever she chooses._

 

_We share a love of music that and among other things have sealed our bond. Our parents were acquaintances so naturally we would meet and later become friends. We met at age five and have been conjoined at the hip since._

 

_I know sometimes it's not that easy but there are times when that sort of thing just happens it's very rare though so call it fate. We encourage each other when one is feeling not good enough and help when either is depressed by using comedy. Maybe we were friends in our past lives that would explain a lot._

 

_Where was I? Oh right...Today started like any other day except it felt a bit off even Anna felt it. We just chalked it up to the new kid in unfamiliar place jitters. Anna and I walked to our new school in silence each thinking how odd today is._

 

_Ten minutes later the old school building loomed in front of us. We looked at each other then turned back to the old looking building. After exhaling a nervous breath simultaneously we continued up the stairs._

 

_"Nervous Anna?"_

 

_"Yes."_

 

_"Me too."_

 

_"We'll be fine we'll adapt you'll see."_

 

_"Yeah we've been through more terrifying things, what's a new place compared to them?"_

 

_"Exactly, and we'll be together so at least we'll be with someone familiar."_

 

_"You're right, Jess."_

 

_"Always, now let's get to math we may be new but I refuse to be late."_

 

_"What room was it again?"_

 

_"Room 0153. Mr. Lennon."_

 

_"Lennon?"_

 

_"Yeah."_

 

_"I've heard that name somewhere before."_

 

_"Probably in one of your history books."_

 

_"Oh yeah that guy from Russia we read about last year."_

 

_"Could be. Let's see, 0150. 151. 0152... Ah here we are room 0153."_

 

_"Why is there a walrus on his door?"_

 

_"I don't know Jess maybe he likes Walruses..."_

 

_"I never knew such people existed."_

 

_"Course they do now let's get in there before the bell rings."_

 

_"Aye Aye captain Anna!"_

 

_Anna rolls her eyes._

 

_We made our way into the room. Everyone stared at us like we were the main attraction at a freak show. Anna grabbed my hand and I clung to hers nervously. The teacher we assumed cause he was perched upon the desk in the front._

 

_He smiled at us a warm smile that melted a bit of our fears. He wore a heather suit with a charcoal tie, his hair was combed straight though some curls stuck out. Rebellious fuckers I know them all too well. The man gestured for us to come closer._

 

_Anna and I happily obliged feeling less tense than when we first entered. We stopped in front of him. He didn't look old he had to be in his late twenties. The man stared at us now wearing a bigger smile and then spoke._

 

_"Welcome I'm Mr. Lennon. You must be my new students?"_

 

_"Yes sir I'm Anna --- and this is Jess---."_

 

_"'Please to meet you now take your seats, I hope you two have studied Pre-Algebra before."_

 

_"I have Anna is new to it."_

 

_"Well you're in luck cause we've just started today."_

 

_"It's simple Anna, once you get the hang of it."_

 

_"Alright that's all for today be sure to study cause we will having a quiz on this, possibly next week."_

 

_"You lied to me, you said it would be easy that was hard!"_

 

_"Correction Anna dear I said once you got the hang of it, it would be easy."_

 

_"You still lied though."_

 

_I rolled my eyes at her, what else could I do? Besides she rolled her eyes at me when I commented about the walrus on the door. We were now headed to second period whatever that class was. I forgot to check my schedule before I shoved it back into the backpack of no return so I was clueless. Luckily Anna was looking at hers while we walked._

 

_She looked up from her schedule probably feeling someone watching her it's a trait we share. I guess I began zoning as I usually do. She quirked a brow as if to say well what is it? So I asked her my question I've been pondering while walking._


	2. T W O

_Anna looked up from her schedule probably feeling someone watching her it's a trait we share. I guess I began zoning as I usually do. She quirked a brow as if to say well what is it? So I asked her my question I've been pondering while walking._

_"Where to next, Anna?"_

_"7422. Mr. Townshend..."_

_"These English people have odd names..."_

_"Jess, I'm sure they'd say the same about our names."_

_"Hey it's not a bad odd it's really neat actually."_

_"I like the way they talk, it's like out of an Austen book."_

_"Did you know James McAvoy was in an Austen movie?"_

_"Yes I know he played Thomas Lefroy and he wore that outfit well."_

_"Yeah his character was a bit of a dick."_

_"So was Azazel from Hex!"_

_"Hey he was a devil-like nymphelin, alright he was suppose to be a dick! Lefroy was supposed to be a gentleman."_

_"I don't care he still was good looking with his dark hair and deep blue eyes you could get lost in--"_

_"Anna you're fangirling again."_

_"I'm sorry, I spaced out for a sec."_

_"Daydreaming about James which part was it this time with or without clothes?"_

_"I have one word for you, Jess, Centurion!"_

_"I hate you, I really wanna watch it right now!"_

_"Haha I love you too but anyways you can't deny their accents are lovely."_

_"Ah, I won't deny it, I admire them myself."_

_"I wonder what our Poetry professor will look like?"_

_"Probably dark and brooding, wearing a cravat and breeches."_

_"Oh stop it not all men who like poetry dress like Period drama men."_

_"I've seen enough to prove I'm right."_

_"Have you now? And how many have you seen here?"_

_"None so far.."_

_"Hah! Your proof is invalid!"_

_"Hey we're here already."_

_"I guess we are."_

_"I bet the teacher'll look like something out of Victorian times."_

_"I'll take your wager!"_

_"Alright then open the door."_

_"The clear eye’s moiety and the dear heart’s part: As thus—mine eye’s due is thy outward part, And my heart’s right, thy inward love of heart.--- Oh welcome."_

_"Anna?"_

_Jess begins to wave her hand in front of her friend's face._

_"Is she alright?"_

_"She's fine, just nervous."_

_"Oh you're the new girls Anna--- and Jess ---."_

_"That's us."_

_"You're early my class doesn't start for another half hour."_

_"Can we just stay here?"_

_"Course you can if you don't mind a little Shakespeare."_

_"We few we happy few we band of brothers!"_

_"Henry? You read?"_

_"Are you kidding he's one of my favorites but Edgar is number one."_

_"Ah you like the darker literature, huh?"_

_"It's more relatable..."_

_"Then you'll love the Horror Literature course with Mr. Entwistle."_

_"I'm sure I will."_

_"Are you sure Anna is alright?"_

_"Positive. Watch this. Hey Anna, there goes James McAvoy!"_

_"Where!?"_

_"See fit as a fiddle."_

_"Don't do that! Don't tease me!"_

_"Well hello Anna it's so good of you to finally join us."_

_"Hi."_

_"You seem a bit young to be a teacher, how old are you Mr. Townshend?"_

_"Pete, Jess."_

_"What?"_

_"Please call me Pete, Mr. Townshend makes me feel old."_

_"Sorry, Pete."_

_"It's alright, Jess and to answer your question I'm 22."_

_"Really? You're only few years older than me and Anna."_

_"That's odd usually I have students who are at least ten years younger than myself, oh look at the time the students'll be here any minute. You two get a book of sonnets and turn to 46."_

_Students begin to file in. Pete welcomes all of them at the door. As they all make their ways towards their seats Pete tells then before sitting to grab a book and turn to page forty-six. Pete begins to read the passage we heard him read when we first arrived. It's a lovely sonnet as are most of Shakespeare's works._

_I'm enjoying this class this teacher has good taste for a guy into old literature. He doesn't wear breeches or a cravat, though his shirt makes him look like he belong in one of those books._

_I think Anna has a crush on our literature teacher. You can tell just by the way she stares at him like he hangs the stars in the sky. Not to mention the tell-tale blush on her cheeks and the day dreamy look in her eyes._

_I leaned over towards her and stared at her till she looked at me. I was expecting her to jump what I wasn't expecting was her pushing me backwards very forcefully. Thank god for desks to hang on to that floor looks very uncomfortable._

_"What the heck Jess?"_

_"You like Pete don't you Anna?"_

_"No! No, I mean he's four years older than me, I'm practically a minor compared to him."_

_"You still like him."_

_"No I don't."_

_"Poppycock!"_

_"Poppy what?!"_

_"It's in my book of British slang it means the equivalent of our word bullshit."_

_"It's not bs, Jess!"_

_"Come on, Anna he seems nice."_

_"Okay, okay yes I do fancy our teacher."_

_"I knew it."_

_"It's his accent, and those eyes they are so pretty I can't look away."_

_"Earth to Anna, he's gonna notice you oogling."_

_"I'm not oogling."_

_"No you were just drowning in Pete's eyes."_

_Anna groans and put her head down on the desk in defeat._

_"Alright class that's it for today remember to read pages sixty to seventy two we will discuss them tomorrow."_

_"Uhm Pete?"_

_"Yes Anna?"_

_"We have Colonial History next can you help us find it?"_

_"Who's your teacher?"_

_"Mr. Page."_

_"Ah, James. What you do is go down these stairs all the way to the bottom his class we'll be on your left."_

_"His classroom is in the basement!?"_

_"Yes, Jess."_

_"That's so cool!"_

_"I had a feeling she would like that fact."_

_"Oh yeah she'd fit right in with that class she's a bit into darker stuff."_

_"She told me. Well it was nice meeting you two see you tomorrow."_

_"Goodbye Pete."_

_"See ya later Mr. T."_

_Pete laughs at the nickname._

_"Get to history you little git."_

_We smiled and waved goodbye to our teacher and made our way towards history class._


	3. T H R E E

_We headed towards history. The path looked like something out of those old medieval castle movies you know the halls that lead to the torture chamber. I never knew these types of places still existed. This fact made me really excited. What would the teacher be like? Would he be dressed as an executioner or an undertaker?_

_Anna looked kind of intrigued but scared too. We've explored places like these but we at least had some kind of light source unlike now. This time we had feel our way to the door._

_It seemed to take forever when one of your senses are taken away from you and you are left to search blindly for your destination. Finally we had reach the door to the classroom by sqinting we couldmake out the numbers 0177. It was red I think from what I could see and had a peculiar sign on it._

_"Zoso?"_

_"Maybe it's nickname, Jess?"_

_"Well let's head in Anna."_

_We walked into the dimly lit chamber-like classroom. There stood a figure a foot or two taller than Anna and myself. He had wild black locks and wore a dark-- robe? Why was he in a robe!? Anyways he wore a black robe that blended with his hair and made him appear shadowesque._

_He turned around and was holding some book. We assumed it was our Colonial History syllabus but on further inspection it turned out to be a book on Salem Witch Trials. So he's into magic? That's cool. He put the book down and made his way over towards me and Anna._

_"Welcome."_

_Now it was my turn to freeze. Anna tilted her head and quirked a brow at me. I may be frozen but I can still see her in my peripheral vision. When I didn't move she proceeded to wave her hands in my face, that didn't work._

_The teacher was dressed in a suit similar to Mr. Lennon only it was darker of course and look like something from Victorian times. Those old suits with the vest attached to it? I had to laugh internally for he was the first Englishman I saw who actually wore a cravat._

_After Anna's attempts had failed she began to pinch my arm and that pulled me out of my stupor right quick. I yanked my arm away and soothed it with the other as best as I could. I glared at Anna and she smirked at me. Oh dammit. I can see by the look in her eyes that she was plotting revenge for the class before._

_"Welcome back Jess."_

_"Sorry about that I tend to zone out."_

_"You'll get used to it."_

_"Already am Anna, It's normal for someone who is sensitive."_

_"How did--"_

_"How did I know? Well the signs you showed. I've read a lot of books on the subject."_

_"Is this an occult!? Jess, did we sign up for an occult!?"_

_"I think we have, Anna."_

_"Hardly, I just prefer my classroom this way, now let's get started shall we?"_

_"You're not gonna make us sacrifice a goat are you, Mr. Page?"_

_"Or kill us and drink our blood!?"_

_"What the--No I won't do either where on Earth did you hear that from?"_

_"Books." {Both}_

_"All rubbish I will be teaching you the truth behind those bullshit stories the settlers told to slander the intended innocent people of the colonies as well as colonial history of course. Now come grab a book and turn to page 42."_

_"The Colonization of Britain in America."_

_"Pilgrims?"_

_"Precisely. We must start at the beginning for you to comprehend the truth. Anna will you start?"_

_"In 1606 grants were given to secure the rights to set sail for America at once. The boat called The Mayflower was to bring families over in hopes of starting a new settlement. The settlement of course would be run by the king which angered the settlers. This was supposed to be their way of breaking away from the hierarchy rule."_

_"Excellent Jess can you continue?"_

_"They began to practice another religion against the king's wishes. It was called Protestant, and refused to be ruled by their king. Settlements were beginning to break away from other settlements it was those for and those against rule. This disagreement would later turn into what we now know today as The Revolutionary War."_

_"Okay so you see while broken off from the rule a bunch of people in the already tiny group wanted to practice other religions which back then was treason. It was either one way or the other no in betweens. So they performed rituals in secret. Everyone believed they were to harm the others but they were only used to help. It's even in the code we do not use our abilities to harm only for good."_

_"I never knew colonial history was so brutal."_

_"Dear Anna where do you think torture came from?"_

_"Yeah you saw Braveheart and Centurion."_

_"I swear Jess you're obsessed with Centurion!"_

_"There's so much gore and gladiator type fights what is there not to love?"_

_"This is a conversation Jonesy would love."_

_"Who?"_

_"He's the Ancient History professor here, I believe he's obsessed really like your friend there, Anna."_

_"Mr. Page?"_

_"Yes, Anna?"_

_"Where is everyone?"_

_"Well no one really wants to take my class."_

_"Why?"_

_"Guess they think I'm going to turn them into my legion of the undead."_

_"Wait so you are a vampire!?"_

_"That explain the alluring complex---Shit."_

_"Alluring?"_

_My eyes began to widen. Oh fuck why couldn't I keep my mouth shut? Anna was next to me grinning like a cat that ate the canary. The teacher wore a knowing smirk and came closer towards me and Anna._

_He got to about eye level with and I thought I was going to pass out. Oh god now you've gone and done it Jess you really put your foot in your mouth this time haven't you? The teacher stared straight into my eyes. Oh no he's barring into my soul! Then he began to speak._

_"Do you find me attractive Jess?"_

_"You're old enough to be my father."_

_"I'm actually 25, but you haven't answer my question, do you find me attractive?"_

_"No."_

_"Bullshit!!"_

_"Anna!"_

_"Sorry, Mr. Page."_

_"How about without lying this time hmm?"_

_"Yes."_

_The teacher stared to make sure I was indeed telling the truth this time. I guess the answer was sufficed enough for him cause next he was smiling. Not a second later he stood straight up and turned his back grabbing something off his desk. He turned back towards us again book in hand and spoke as if he were reprimanding a child._

_"Good, it's not polite to lie especially to your elders I'm glad you've learned your lesson."_

_"I--I--"_

_"No need to apologize Jess all is forgiven now let's get back to our reading hmm?"_

_We read more about the colonization of America. Mr. Page was a bit timid in his reading he seemed almost shy. That was a façade as you all saw he has an intimidating aura about him. He is nice a bit odd in his studies but very nice. I'm kinda surprised I mean by the looks of this place it looks as if he tortures children._

_He finishes the passage and closes his book. He looks at the clock then places his book upon the desk once more. He moves slowly like a shadow dancing upon concrete sidewalks. Mr. Page stop in front of us for the fourth time in sixteen minutes and spoke once more._

_"Thank you for your presence in my class it's given this old room of horror a bit of light once more."_

_"No problem Mr. Page."_

_"I don't understand why no one is here your class is pretty damn interesting!"_

_"Well thank you, Jess and Anna it was a pleasure to meet you both see you tomorrow."_

_"Goodbye." {Both}_

_"So you like the teacher?"_

_"Anna..."_

_"Hey I'm okay with it, go for it!"_

_"I'm sorry what?"_

_"I'm giving you my blessing to do unlawful things with your professor."_

_"What!?"_

_"Put that torture chamber classroom to good use!"_

_"Oh my god!"_

_"I bet he's into some freaky shit...wonder what unspeakable acts he'd perform on you?"_

_"Anna shut up!!"_

_"Do you feel that?"_

_"Feel what?"_

_"That's the red hot sting of revenge Love."_

_"Just you wait I'll get you back mark my words!"_

_"Sure sure now move your ass we're late for Astronomy!"_

_"Yes darling."_

_We laughed as we bantered back and forth. That was our friendship in a nutshell we'd poke fun at either one for crushes and or embarrassing moment then we'd laugh it off. It's healthy to be able to laugh at yourself sometimes._

_We turned into a conjoining hallway where the stairs were kept. We climbed the stairs til we hit another hallway. Me and Anna stopped cold in our tracks. This can't be astronomy! But sign above said other wise. Anna and I stared on in amazement of what lied ahead of us._

_{I possibly butchered history it's been awhile since I read up on these events so please bare with me cause they're probably inaccurate}_


	4. F O U R

_A/N: This chapter is a bit short cause it just felt complete with this many words (:_

_The halls were painted pitch black with glitter paint spewed over it to give you a bit of a cosmic feel. Walking down the corridor made you feel just that. It was as if the artist had lassoed the cosmos and molded them to the wall. A voice spoke out from the darkness._

_"Well don't just stand there gawking come in, come in"_

_We looked in the direction of the voice. There standing in the doorway was a man with unruly curls which would look odd on anyone else but on him they worked._

_He was tall a bit lanky too. He wore this groovy looking poncho, looked as if it belonged on a table or in an antique shop but it fit so well on this guy. His eyes matched his hair but like mine they changed. You couldn't tell if they were deep Brown or hazel._

_He smiled at us and waved us over towards the classroom. We were still a few doors down. The smile made him look younger than what he was. He wasn't too old maybe in his early twenties tops._

_I looked to see Anna's reaction and the poor girl was stiff as a board. Not again... First Pete now this guy? I wonder how many times this'll happen today. Well it did happen to me to I hope it doesn't again Anna would never let me live that down. I was torn from my thoughts when the voice spoke again._

_"I'm not gonna bite ya know."_

_Anna's eyes became wide. Guess that comment caught her off guard. Next thing I know Anna is shaking her head. Probably trying to shake off the inappropriate thoughts about the teacher. The teacher disappeared back through the doorway into the classroom._

_We finally made our way inside following after our new teacher. Well I had to drag Anna she was still in a bit of a daze cause of the handsome stranger. The teacher stood next to a machine he was trying to get to work. A projector I'm guessing. He became frustrated and began kicking it's stand. I laughed at this._

_The teacher turned around. Red tinted his cheeks. Guess he forgot he had an audience. The teacher straightened up and cleared his throat in an awkward like manner. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. Anna sensed it and elbowed me._

_"Sorry about that."_

_"Haha it's alright really we've seen worse."_

_"Thank God, I'm Micky Dolenz and you girls must be Anna and Jess."_

_"Yes sir I'm Jess and the petrified girl to my left is Anna."_

_"Please to meet ya both. Don't be scared Shorty I won't hurt you."_

_Anna blushed at the little nickname. Was this teacher flirting with Anna? Obviously Anna likes him. A mischievous smile spread internally on my face. This is gonna be a very interesting class._

_"Please take your seats and we'll get started."_

_Me and Anna took our seats upfront. Technically there was only one row containing six chairs. Not many people like astronomy... What is wrong with them?! You get to study space what is there not to like?_

_"Right before we start can one of you tell me what astronomy is?"_

_"Anna can she loves astronomy!"_

_"Wonderful, would you please enlighten us, Anna?"_

_"Sure, it's the study of space as a whole which means it includes the galaxies, nebulas, and the planets as well."_

_"You're absolutely correct. Now turn to page eight."_

_The next twenty minutes were about discussions on what was space. Anna was so happy, genuinely of course being this was her domain of expertise. I knew a bit about astronomy myself but I let her speak instead._

_Anna hardly ever opens up to anyone usually she's very timid and shy but here with Micky she seemed to be content. It was like they were old friends instead of new acquaintances._

_I smiled at the two. Then a thought came into my head. I have to get her and Pete together I wonder if Micky'll help me. I nixed that idea I mean how would it look, a student trying to set up another student with a teacher? Not good at all. But I made it my goal to do so._

_The clock was about to ring at any moment. Micky told us to pack up and wrote our homework assignment on the board. Have fun it read. I think the teacher might be my favourite so far._

_"Hey Micky do you know where Comedy Literature is?"_

_"There's a few do you know your teacher, Jess?"_

_"Yeah Mr. Moon, I think right Anna?"_

_"Yes it's room 0214."_

_"Keith? Oh you two will love him."_

_"I'm sure I would but I'm not so sure Anna would, her taste is more Astronomy and Poetry."_

_"What was that Jess?"_

_"Nothing Mr. D."_

_"Okay what you are going to do is take the corridor to the left all the way to the end. There's a pair of double doors at the end. Go through them when you hit the pair that has a kookie mask you've reached your destination. Oh and girls?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"He likes to dress up so don't get freaked out."_

_"Are you freaking kidding me that's freaking awesome!"_

_"I think today he's the queen."_

_"Yes, this I gotta see! Come on Anna."_

_"Slow down Jess!"_

_Anna and me said our goodbyes to Micky. I was dragging Anna with me by the hand. Come on how often do you get teachers who wear random costumes? Never exactly why I was walking like a maniac through those halls._

_Anna was laughing she knew I always loved masquerades no matter who it was. Friends or perfect strangers they were always fun and always interesting._

_"You and costumes I swear."_

_"I can say the same about you and astronomy or was it Poetry?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about, Jess."_

_"Poppycock!_

_"Would you quit using that word?"_

_"Never! 'Sides I saw the blush on your face when he called you Shorty, you like him!"_

_"First you're trying to hook me up with Pete, now you're accusing me of liking Micky?"_

_"Cause it's true Anna."_

_"Nonsense!"_

_"Well you can obviously tell he likes you, Anna."_

_"He what!?"_

_"You've got yourself a love triangle and it isn't even noon, dear girl."_

_"Oh hush Jess, didn't we have a class to get to?"_

_"Yes! Onward! But Anna I'm still not letting this go."_

_Anna groaned and we began our trek again down the dark corridor. It reminded me of walking under the night sky. You know when all the lights are extinguished and the only thing you see is a star studded sky?_

_The corridor became more festive as we went further like Medieval festive. I was waiting for a court jester to pop out at any moment. None did though. I probably would've punched them if they did I hate surprises._

_We hit the double doors. Just like Micky said there was kookie looking porcelain mask hanging above them. We looked at each other then walked right through the double door and stopped._


End file.
